Łowcy Smoków
Łowcy Smoków (ang. Dragon Hunters) — plemię występujące w serialu, główni antagoniści w sezonie Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata. Wrogowie Smoczych Jeźdźców. Na ich czele stoi Viggo Czarciousty, którego prawą ręką jest jego brat Ryker. Z Łowców wywodzi się formacja Lotników, którymi dowodzi Krogan. Działalność Plemię, tudzież armia Łowców Smoków ma historię sięgającą kilkaset lat wstecz. Są potężną grupą wojowników, choć przez lata Smoczy Jeźdźcy nie zdawali sobie sprawy z ich istnienia. Na czele Łowców stoją dwaj bracia - Viggo jako główny dowódca oraz jego prawa ręka Ryker. Są oni doskonałymi znawcami smoków, równie doświadczonymi, co sami Jeźdźcy. Ryker jest w stanie rozpoznać smoka po zapachu z odległości kilkudziesięciu metrów. Celem Smoczych Łowców jest polowanie na smoki: tropienie, unieszkodliwianie, zamykanie w klatkach i wykorzystywane ich możliwości. W ich rękach smoki są wykorzystywane dla ich celów - przykładowo, Gronkiele są nieustannie karmione kamieniami, by produkować płynny metal, Śmiertniki Zębacze są prowokowane do strzelania kolcami, które następnie są odzyskiwane i wykorzystywane do produkcji broni lub jako amunicja do balist, zaś skóra Zębirogów Zamkogłowych jest starannie pielęgnowana specjalnymi olejkami, jako że jest przeznaczona na sprzedaż do produkcji odzieży czy obuwia. W ten sposób Łowcy bogacą się kosztem smoków. Charakterystyka Podczas gdy przywódcy Łowców, Viggo oraz Ryker, a później Krogan, są doskonałymi znawcami smoków i nad wyraz sprawnymi wojownikami, podlegający im ludzie nie są zbyt bystrzy, a ich rola ogranicza się wyłącznie do wykonywania rozkazów. Dają się łatwo manipulować i zwodzić, choć z drugiej strony autorytet okrutnego i potężnego przywódcy jest tak silny, że nikt nie śmie się sprzeciwić. Sam Krogan stwierdził, że nie toleruje niepowodzeń (wojownicy, którzy jeden raz zawiodą, zostają skazani), zaś słudzy są jednorazowi, dlatego jest ich w armii Łowców tak wielu. W walce sprawują się różnie, zazwyczaj w pojedynkach z Jeźdźcami ponoszą porażkę, a przewagę jest w stanie im zapewnić jedynie liczebność. Są jednak dobrymi strzelcami - swoimi zatrutymi strzałami byli w stanie zestrzelić niemal wszystkie smoki jeźdźców, z wyjątkiem Szczerbatka. Większość wojowników jest bardzo ciężko uzbrojona. Mają kolczugi wykonane ze smoczych skór oraz metalowe naramienniki. Na głowach noszą hełmy zwieńczone kolcami, prawdopodobnie także smoczymi. Uzbrojeni są głównie w kusze oraz łuki, z których strzelają do smoków zatrutymi strzałami. Łowcy dysponują ciężkimi i wielkimi statkami, machinami bojowymi oraz klatkami. Są w stanie zniewolić praktycznie każdego smoka, wliczając w to Wandersmoka czy Marazmora. Zakładają im kagańce na pyski lub unieszkodliwiają w inny sposób. Jednak w serialu raczej nie pada wzmianka o zabijaniu smoków - zarówno Jeźdźcy, jak i sami Łowcy utrzymywali, że jedynym ich celem jest łapanie i niewolenie smoków. Jednocześnie w wielu pomieszczeniach należących do Łowców widzimy liczne smocze kości, czaszki, skóry czy kolce. Broń Ognioodporny metal Wynalazkiem charakterystycznym dla Łowców jest specjalny metal o charakterystycznej zielonkawej barwie. Nie wiadomo, z jakiego stopu jest on wykonany, istotne jednak, że pozostaje on odporny na niemal każdy rodzaj smoczego ognia, dzięki czemu jest wykorzystywany na budowę klatek, łańcuchów czy fortyfikacji. Metal ten jest w stanie rozpuścić jedynie połączenie kilku rodzajów smoczego ognia, na przykład Koszmara Ponocnika, Śmiertnika Zębacza, Zębiroga Zamkogłowego, Gronkla oraz Nocnej Furii. Zatrute strzały i włócznie thumb|Łowcy strzelają zatrutymi strzałamiCharakterystyczną bronią Łowców Smoków są strzały i włócznie, których groty nasączone są smoczym korzeniem. Przyjmują one charakterystyczny, jaskrawozielony kolor. Sok z korzenia jest wystarczająco silny, by uśpić nawet duże smoki. Niektóre gatunki są jednak na nie odporne. Na smoczy korzeń odporne są Gronkiele, z kolei groty strzał nie są w stanie przebić się przez łuski Krzykozgona ani przez zbroję wykonaną z gronkielowego żelaza. Poza tradycyjnymi łukami i kuszami, Łowcy Smoków używają także rozbudowanych balist zdolnych wystrzelić jednocześnie wiele strzał. Klatki dla smoków thumbWykonane są z metalu odpornego na smoczy ogień, wliczając w to plazmowe strzały Nocnej Furii. Według Rykera, Ogniołyk to jedyny gatunek smoka o wystarczająco silnych szczękach, by przegryźć pręty klatki. Sieci Łowcy wystrzeliwują swoje sieci w kierunku wody, by utrudnić łapanym smokom ucieczkę. Sieci często wykorzystywane są też na lądzie w celu pętania smoków i uniemożliwieniu ruchu, zanim zostaną właściwie pojmane. Katapulty Gigantyczne katapulty są używane do strzału głazami w stronę lecących smoków celem zwalenia ich z powietrza. Czasem są one podpalane. Jeźdźcy zdołali wynaleźć sposób na poradzenie sobie z tą bronią - Sztukamięs jako Gronkiel po prostu pożera lecące skały w locie. To dodatkowo pozwala jej na plucie większą ilością lawy. Łańcuchy thumbŁańcuchy, podobnie jak klatki wykonane z ognioodpornego metalu, są wyrzucane w kierunku smoków nawet z dużej odległości. Są dość wytrzymałe, by nie pęknąć pod wpływem smoczej siły. Dodatkowo łańcuchy są wyposażone w ostre haki, które zaczepiają się o smoczą skórę i dzięki temu nie pozwalają smokowi się wydostać. Smoki Łowcy wykorzystują także zdolności oraz właściwości smoków przeciwko im samym lub do celów wojennych. Przykładowo, niewolone Tajfumerangi mają za zadanie strzec wyjątkowo ważnych miejsc przez posyłanie w niebo wirów ognia, uniemożliwiających przelot. Z kolei Śmiercipieśnie są zmuszane do śpiewu, który wabi dzikie smoki, i chwytania ich dzięki zastygającemu bursztynowi - uziemione smoki są następnie przetrzymywane przez Łowców. Miażdżytłuki Kafary wykorzystywane są do wydobywania marmuru, który stanowi budulec na odporne na smocze ataki fortyfikacje. Przywiązany do dna oceanu Podwodny Rozpruwacz miał wciągać w potężny wir statki wszystkich kupców zbliżających się do Berk, czym Łowcy mieli bezpośrednio zagrozić niewinnym w tej wojnie mieszkańcom wioski. Flota morska W odróżnieniu od niewielkich łodzi używanych przez Wandali, statki Łowców są przede wszystkim wielkie i masywne. Większość z nich posiada po trzy żagle i są bardzo szybkie. thumb|leftStatki Łowców są wyposażone w przeróżne typy broni służących łapaniu smoków i ich przetrzymywaniu, lecz także obronie przeciwko skrzydlatym gadom. Na pokładach znaleźć można więc katapulty czy balisty, a także wyrzutnie sieci czy łańcuchów. Pod pokładem natomiast znajdują się liczne klatki, czasami także gabinety. Statki często chronione są przed intruzami całą masą ukrytych pułapek. Emblematy widoczne na żaglach są rozmaite i trudno jednoznacznie określić symbol Łowców Smoków. Najczęściej pojawiającymi się są wizerunki smoków przebitych strzałami, mieczami lub innymi typami broni. Konstrukcja większości statków jest wykonana z wytrzymałych desek dębowych, zwiększających wytrzymałość na smocze ataki. Niektóre z nich budowane są z ognioodpornego metalu. thumb|[[Operacja Ogniowa Burza]]Wyjątkowym projektem Łowców była Operacja Ogniowa Burza, która miała być połączeniem smoka oraz łodzi. Gigantycznego podwodnego smoka, Ogniową Burzę, uzbrojono i przymocowano do jego grzbietu zbudowaną z ognioodpornego metalu łódź, która mogła pełnić rolę zarówno statku pływającego po powierzchni, jak i łodzi podwodnej, dzięki zamykanym szczelnie bulajom. Znani członkowie *Krogan (nie żyje) *Viggo Czarciousty (nie żyje) *Ryker Czarciousty (nie żyje) *Skarsgard *Nygren *Lars Czarciousty Krogan.jpg|Krogan Viggo poparzony biedaczek.jpg|Viggo Czarciousty Ryker.png|Ryker Czarciousty Historia Przeszłość Historia Łowców sięga kilkuset lat wstecz. Wiemy, że to oni stworzyli Smocze Oko i używali go, aby gromadzić i zdobywać wiedzę na temat gatunków smoków, ich miejsc zamieszkania oraz wszelkich mocnych stron czy słabości. Do czasu wytresowania smoków przez Wandali, a także kilka lat później, wikingowie nie wiedzieli o istnieniu tej potężnej grupy wojowników walczących przeciw smokom. Z nieznanego powodu Łowcy stracili lub pozbyli się Smoczego Oka, które zostało ukryte na pokładzie Kosiarza. Tam znaleźli je smoczy jeźdźcy i zaczęli używać do własnych celów. Niedługo potem Łowcy Smoków ujawnili się, żądając od jeźdźców zwrócenia Smoczego Oka. Rozpoczęła się walka pomiędzy jeźdźcami a Łowcami, jednak ostatecznie Smocze Oko trafiło znów w posiadanie Łowców. Oglądając specjalną mapę, odblokowaną światłem Marazmora, Viggo zapowiedział unicestwienie smoczej rasy. Częścią historii Łowców jest także Wierni Słudzy Ingermana. Byli oni swoistym odłamem Łowców bazującym na Wyspie Dramillionów, i trenującym sztuki walki ze smokami zgodnie z naukami założyciela Ingara Ingermana. ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata W odcinku ''Smocze Oko pana tuczy, Smoczy Jeźdźcy po raz pierwszy trafiają na ślad sugerujący istnienie plemienia nieprzyjaznego smokom. Odkrywają Kosiarza oraz ukryte na nim Smocze Oko, a także liczne pułapki oraz klatki dla smoków. thumb|[[Ryker w obozowisku odkrytym przez Astrid]]W odcinku Noc łowców, Astrid z Wichurą zauważają tajemniczych ludzi, którzy więżą smoki w klatkach. Po tym, jak Wichura zostaje porwana przez Rykera, dochodzi do pierwszej konfrontacji Łowców z Jeźdźcami. Ryker zdradza, jakoby pracował dla wodza Berserków, Dagura Szalonego, oraz jego siostry Heathery. Jeźdźcy zdają sobie sprawę, że ich nowy wróg bardzo dobrze zna smoki i ich możliwości, co czyni go wyjątkowo groźnym, lecz mimo to udaje im się uwolnić Wichurę i uciec. W odcinku Wieczna zmarzlina Łowcy udają się na Wyspę Lodowców, by schwytać Mroziczorta dla jego zębów, które są w stanie uruchomić Smocze Oko. Misja kończy się niepowodzeniem. W tym samym czasie Heathera podejmuje potajemną infiltrację na siedzibę Łowców; o misji tej wie tylko Astrid. thumb|left|Rozmowa [[Viggo z Heatherą]]W odcinku Szpony i topory, Ryker przyprowadza Dagura, Heatherę i innych Berserków przed oblicze Viggo. On oraz Heathera udają się z misją schwytania Marazmora, o czym w tajemnicy dziewczyna informuje Czkawkę oraz Astrid. Okazuje się jednak, że Viggo był świadom, iż Heathera jest szpiegiem, i doprowadził do schwytania jej, Szpicruty oraz samego Marazmora. W kolejnym odcinku Viggo sprawdza zdolności Czkawki, pozostawiając planszę do szponów i toporów na swoim statku i wyraźnie sugerując, że życie Heathery jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Następnie podstępem zdobywa z rąk Jeźdźców Smocze Oko, które odczytuje dzięki mroźnemu oddechowi schwytanego wcześniej Marazmora. W odcinku Wróg mojego wroga, Łowcy oficjalnie zrywają sojusz z Berserkami. Tym samym Dagur Szalony nawiązuje współpracę z Czkawką, któremu po raz kolejny udaje się uciec z pułapki zastawionej przez Łowców. thumb|Walka [[Szczerbatek|Szczerbatka z Tajniakiem]]Wojna między Jeźdźcami oraz Łowcami w pewnym momencie zaczyna sprowadzać się do wzajemnego krzyżowania swoich planów, przy czym to Jeźdźcy kładą nacisk na uwalnianie smoków zniewolonych przez Łowców i niszczenie ich baz. W odcinku Potrójny cios, Łowcy organizują walki smoków, w których bierze udział między innymi schwytany przez nich Szczerbatek. Interwencja Jeźdźców kończy się uwolnieniem wszystkich przetrzymywanych na arenie smoków. W odcinku Między młotem a kowadłem, Łowcy schwytali kilka Miażdżytłuków, by użyć ich do zdobycia marmuru. Za cel postawili sobie wybudowanie nowych, odpornych na smocze ataki fortec na ich wyspie. Jeźdźcy podejmują atak na niemal ukończoną fortecę i doszczętnie ją niszczą, przy okazji uwalniając Miażdżytłuki. W odcinku Aukcja na miarę bohaterów, ukazana zostaje jedna z działalności Łowców, mianowicie licytacje smoków. Polegają one na sprzedaży zniewolonych smoków za duże pieniądze, a na same licytacje wpuszczani są tylko bogaci i uznani wikingowie. Podczas aukcji Łowcom objawia się tajemniczy uczestnik, Krogan. Zależy mu na tym, by zdobyć Nocną Furię. W odcinkach Obrońcy Skrzydła (część 1) oraz Obrońcy Skrzydła (część 2), Viggo upozorował chęć zawarcia pokoju z Jeźdźcami, by uśpić ich czujność. Gdy więc Jeźdźcy trafili na wyspę Caldera Cay i poznali Obrońców Skrzydła, Łowcy w tym czasie zakradli się na wyspę i porwali Wielkiego Obrońcę, Eruptodona. Po tym incydencie Jeźdźcy zostali uznani przez Obrońców za szpiegów i sojuszników Łowców, jednak zdołali pomóc w uwolnieniu smoka i tym samym odzyskali zaufanie. Liczne ataki Jeźdźców na obozowiska Łowców dają im się coraz bardziej we znaki - do tego stopnia, że nawet Viggo zaczyna odczuwać zagrożenie płynące ze strony przyjaciół smoków. W odcinku Straszna cieśnina chce on zastraszyć Czkawkę, bezpośrednio zagrażając bezpieczeństwu mieszkańców wyspy Berk poprzez zniewolenie podwodnego smoka, Podwodnego Rozpruwacza, który uniemożliwiał kupcom dotarcie do wyspy. thumb|left|Walka między [[Podwodny Rozpruwacz|Podwodnym Rozpruwaczem a Ogniową Burzą]]W odcinkach Ogniowa Burza (część 1) oraz Ogniowa Burza (część 2), dochodzi do ostatniej i roztrzygającej bitwy między Jeźdźcami a Łowcami pod przywództwem Viggo i Rykera. Czkawka wraz ze wszystkimi Jeźdźcami, wliczając w to Drużynę A, Stoicka Ważkiego i Pyskacza, opracowują plan ataku na kolejną bazę Łowców, jednak po przybyciu na miejsce odkrywają, że ktoś ich uprzedził. W opuszczonym obozowisku znajdują więzionego Viggo, który utrzymuje, iż brat go zdradził i przejął przywództwo nad Łowcami, kierując obecnie ofensywą na różne wyspy. Proponuje współpracę, oddając Jeźdźcom Smocze Oko. Czkawka postanawia mu zaufać, jednak trzyma go pod kluczem. Okazuje się, że Ryker rzeczywiście dowodzi teraz Łowcami. Ich machina wojenna, znana jako Operacja Ogniowa Burza, atakuje po kolei wyspy zamieszkane przez Jeźdźców i ich sojuszników, między innymi Wyspę Berserków czy sam Koniec Świata; w planach mają także atak na Berk oraz Wyspę Łupieżców. Jeźdźcy stawiają opór, walcząc z gigantycznym smokiem, a ich nieoczekiwanym sojusznikiem okazuje się uwolniony przez nich jakiś czas wcześniej Podwodny Rozpruwacz. Gdy Ogniowa Burza zostaje zniszczona, statki Łowców toną (w tym czasie ginie Ryker), a wielki morski smok uwolniony, na szczycie wzbudzonego wulkanu Końca Świata dochodzi do ostatniej konfrontacji między przywódcami Jeźdźców i Łowców. Viggo grozi zabiciem Astrid, jeśli Czkawka nie zwróci mu Smoczego Oka. Czkawka decyduje się na swoisty kompromis i wyrzuca Smocze Oko wprost do krateru. Viggo odruchowo podąża, by je złapać, jednak artefakt zostaje pochłonięty przez lawę. Krawędź krateru, na której stoi Viggo, zapada się i mężczyzna wpada do lawy. Przywódca Łowców zostaje uznany za martwego. W odcinku Living on the Edge dowiadujemy się, iż to Krogan przejął przywództwo nad klanem Łowców. Okazuje się być bardzo brutalnym i bezwzględnym wodzem. Zabija jednego z Łowców, gdy ten kwestionuje jego rozkazy. Ponadto, Łowcy porywają do niewoli Śmiercipieśnia, którego używają do przywoływania smoków, a te następnie łapią i zmuszają do służby. W odcinku Return of Thor Bonecrusher, Krogan odkrywa, że Viggo jednak przeżył. Wspólnie podejmują przywództwo nad Łowcami i pracują nad atakiem mającym na celu przejęcie Końca Świata. W odcinku Początek końca, Łowcy, z pomocą Lotników, wykurzają Jeźdźców z Końca Świata i przejmują kontrolę nad wyspą. W odcinku The Wings of War (część 1), Viggo chce użyć kapsuły skonstruowanej przez Czkawkę, by zanurkować w głąb wulkanu i odzyskać Smocze Oko. Okazuje się jednak, że wystarczy przejść na skalną półkę, położoną ponad poziomem lawy. W ten sposób artefakt wraca w posiadanie Łowców. W odcinku The Wings of War (część 2), Jeźdźcy z powodzeniem pokonują armię Łowców i Lotników i odzyskują Koniec Świata. W odcinku Grzechy przeszłości, Krogan bez powodzenia usiłuje zdobyć soczewkę do Smoczego Oka, w której posiadaniu znajduje się Heathera. W tym celu wykorzystują Johanna, by ten zaprowadził dziewczynę w pułapkę. Po udanej tym razem misji Krogan, Viggo oraz Johann odczytują soczewkę, która ma umożliwić im odnalezienie króla wszystkich smoków. W odcinku Na widoku, Viggo rozkazuje Łowcom asystować Johannowi podczas próby przejęcia soczewki do Smoczego Oka z rąk Czkawki, jednak zawodzą. W odcinku Dużo dymu, dużo ognia, Johann i Viggo wysyłają część swoich Łowców, by wsparli szeregi Krogana i jego Lotników podczas ataku na Berk, zostają jednak zatrzymani przez Stoicka i Czkawkę. W odcinku Wierni słudzy Ingermana, Łowcy, w swoim obozie szkolenia rekrutów, ćwiczą na schwytanych wcześniej Dramillionach techniki walki przeciwko różnym rodzajom smoków (ze względu na ogień Dramillionów, który może przybierać dowolną postać). Polowanie zostaje przerwane przez interwencję Astrid, Śledzika i stadka dzikich, wolnych Dramillionów. Obowozisko zostaje zniszczone przez lawę Sztukamięs i ogień naśladujących ją Dramillionów. W odcinku Zdrada Johann zdradza wodza Łowców, Viggo, i zmusza wojowników do posłuszeństwa sobie jako nowemu przywódcy. Viggo usiłuje się zemścić i w tym celu oswaja swojego Wandersmoka. U jego boku stają także Czkawka i Szczerbatek, po tym, jak Viggo udowadnia swoją prawdziwą naturę, przyjazną smokom. Viggo zostaje śmiertelnie ranny i poświęca swoje życie, by ocalić Czkawkę i Szczerbatka i umożliwić im ucieczkę z rąk Łowców. W odcinku Król smoków (część 2) ma miejsce ostateczna bitwa pomiędzy Łowcami i Lotnikami a Jeźdźcami, ich sprzymierzeńcami oraz zaprzyjaźnionymi z nimi dzikimi smokami. Pomagają oni Paszczogonom Lotników, a także innym schwytanym, zniewolonym i przetrzymywanym przez Łowców smokom uwolnić się i uciec. Część floty Łowców zostaje zniszczona, spalona bądź zatopiona. Ponieważ Viggo i Krogan nie żyją, Johann zaś zostaje uwięziony w bryle lodu przez Oszołomostracha, jedynym potencjalnym przywódcą Łowców pozostaje Krogan. Jednak ze względu na znaczą przewagę Jeźdźców i ich sojuszników i wyraźne osłabienie szeregów Łowców, są oni zmuszeni do wycofania się. Dalsze losy ocalałych pozostają nieznane. Ciekawostki * W jednej ze scen z filmu Jak wytresować smoka 3, Grimmel Gnębiciel trzyma w dłoni strzałę, której grot umaczany jest w soku ze smoczego korzenia; z kolei flota jego armii nosi emblematy przywodzące na myśl te Łowców. * Krogan, podczas swojej drugiej bezpośredniej konfrontacji z Czkawką, ma przypięty do płaszcza symbol smoczej czaszki przebitej mieczem, co również stanowi nawiązanie do armii Drago. Zobacz też en:Dragon Hunters Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z serialu Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:Klany Kategoria:Klany z serialu Kategoria:Czarne charaktery